interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Mother
English Pronunciation * , * , * * * * Etymology 1 From < < < . Cognates include Modern Greek , German , (Russian ), Latin , Persian , Mycenaean Greek , and Sanskrit . Noun # A (human) female who (a) parents a child or (b) gives birth to a baby. Sometimes used in reference to a pregnant female, possibly as a shortened form of mother-to-be ©. #: (a) I am visiting my '''mother' today.'' #:* 1988, Robert Ferro, Second Son #:*: He had something of his mother in him, but this was because he realized that in the end only her love was unconditional, and in gratitude he had emulated her. #: (b) My sister-in-law has just become a '''mother'.'' #: © Nutrients and oxygen obtained by the '''mother' are conveyed to the fetus.'' #:* 1991, Susan Faludi, The Undeclared War Against American Women #:*: The antiabortion iconography in the last decade featured the fetus but never the mother. # A female parent of an animal. #: The lioness was a '''mother' of four cubs.'' # A female ancestor. #* Adam named his wife Eve, because she would become the mother of all the living. –Genesis 3:20, NIV. # A source or origin, viewed affectionately. #: The Mediterranean was '''mother' to many cultures and languages.'' # A title of respect for one's mother-in-law. #: ''Mother Smith, meet my cousin, Doug Jones.'' # Any elderly woman, especially within a particular community #* Whoever does God's will is my brother and sister and mother. –Mark 3:35, NIV. # Any person or entity which performs mothering. #* The inhabitants of the villages ceased, they ceased in Israel, until that I Deborah arose, that I arose a mother in Israel. –Judges 5:7, KJV. #* Jerusalem which is above is free, which is the mother of us all. –Galatians 4:26, KJV. Synonyms * See WikiSaurus:mother * metro- Antonyms * father * daughter, son, child Hypernyms * parent Coordinate terms * father Derived terms * antimother * be mother * motherfucker * Mother Earth * Mother City * mother-in-law * Mothering Sunday * motherland * Mothers' Day * mother-to-be * biological mother * birth mother * foster mother * grandmother, great-grandmother * stepmother * surrogate mother Translations * Afrikaans: formal ; informal * Albanian: * American Sign Language: * Amharic: * Arabic: , * Aragonese: * Aramaic: *: Syriac: *: Hebrew: * Armenian: , * Azeri: * Basque: * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Chinese: , , , , , * Crimean Tatar: * Croatian: , * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: * Egyptian: (mwt) * Eshtehardi: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Fijian: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: *: Ancient: *: Modern: , (colloquial) * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: * Hindi: , , , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Igbo: * Indonesian: , * Interlingua: * Inuktitut: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: , , * Khmer: (mdai), (mai) * Korean: , * Kurdish: , * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: , * Livonian: , * Lombard: * Lower Sorbian: , , , , * Luganda: * Luhya: * Luo: * Macedonian: * Malayalam: , , * Maltese: , , * Maori: * Meru: * Nepali: * Norwegian: , , * Novial: , * Old Church Slavonic: *: Cyrillic: *: Glagolitic: * Pashto: * Persian: , , * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Romani: dej * Romanian: * Russian: , * Santali: * Scots: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: , , , , , * Sicilian: * Sinhala: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: , * Swedish: , * Tagalog: * Thai: , * Tocharian A: * Tocharian B: * Tok Pisin: , * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Urdu: , , , * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Zazaki: ma * Zulu: (nc 2) * Abkhaz: ан (an) * Adyghe: нан (nan) * Afrikaans: formal moeder; informal ma * Ainu: ハポ (hapo) * Albanian: nënë, mëmë * Aleut: anax * American Sign Language: * Arabic: (’umm) * Aragonese: mai * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܐܡܐ (’imā’) *: Hebrew: אמא (’imā’) * Armenian: մայր (mayr), մայրիկ (mayrik), * Asturian: ma * Aymara: tayca * Azeri: ana * Basque: ama * Belarusian: маці , матуля , мама * Bemba: mayo * Blackfoot: iksísst * Bosnian: , * Breton: mamm * Bulgarian: * Catalan: mare * Cebuano: inahan * Chamorro: nana * Chinese: 妈妈 (māma); 母亲 (mǔqīn) * Chiricahua: -má * Cornish: mam * Crimean Tatar: ana * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: * Equadorian Quechua: mama * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: *: Ancient: *: Modern: , (colloquial) * Guaraní: sy * Hawaiian: meme, nene, eme * Hebrew: אֵם (em), אמא (imma) * Hittite: anna * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: matro * Interlingua: matre * Inuktitut: ᐊᓈᓇ * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: お母さん (おかあさん, okāsan), 母 (はは, haha) * Jicarilla: -’máá * Kazakh: Шеше (sheshe), ана (ana), әже (yezhe) * Khmer: (mdai), (mai) * Kinyarwanda: mama * Kongo: ngudi * Korean: 엄마 (eomma), 어머니 (eomeoni) * Kurdish: dayik , * Kyrgyz: эне (yene) * Latin: * Latvian: * Ligurian: Moæ * Lipan: -’má * Lithuanian: , * Livonian: jemā, ǟma * Lojban: mamta * Lower Sorbian: * Macedonian: мајката (Majkata) * Malagasy: reny * Malayalam: അമ്മ (amma) * Manx: mayragh * Marshallese: jinen * Mayan: mamah * Mohawk: -'nihstenha * Nahuatl: nantli * Navajo: -má, (amá, "someone’s mother") * Northern Sotho: mma * Norwegian: , , * Novial: matra, patra * Occitan: maire * Old Church Slavonic: *: Cyrillic: *: Glagolitic: * Papiamentu: mama * Persian: * Pidgin English: mama * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Quechua: mama * Romani: dej * Romanian: * Romansch: mamã, mamå * Russian: мать (mat’) * Samoan: * Sanskrit: * Scots: mither, moder * Scottish Gaelic: màthair * Serbian: , , , * Shona: amai * Sicilian: matri * Sinhala: අම්මා (ammā) * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: mme * Spanish: * Sranan: m'ma * Sumerian: �� (AMA) * Swahili: * Swazi: máke * Swedish: * Tagalog: nánay, iná * Tajik: модар (modar) * Tamil: அம்மா (ammā) * Taos: kána * Telugu: అమ్మ (ammā) * Thai: (mâe), (maandaa) * Tocharian A: * Tocharian B: * Tok Pisin: mama, mami * Tswana: mme * Tupinambá: sy * Turkish: * Turkmen: * Ukrainian: мати (máty) * Uyghur: ana, apa * Uzbek: oyim * Vietnamese: , , , * Volapük: jipal, mot * Welsh: * West Frisian: mem * Western Apache: -maa, bąą, bąąhi, -máá * Wolof: yaay * Xhosa: mama, umama * Yoruba: ìyá * Yucatec: mamah * Zulu: umama (nc 2) * Malayalam: , , * Persian: , * Swahili: * : ('umm) * : (ma, amma) * : mamm , mammoù * : майка (májka) * : * : დედა (deda) * : sy * : ibu, bunda, ibunda * : emak * : whaea, hākui, kōkā, ūkaipō * : mamă * : அம்மா (ammā) * : (mae) Verb # To treat as a mother would be expected to treat her child; to nurture. Translations * Danish: være mor for, tage sig ordentlig af * Dutch: bemoederen, koesteren * German: * Greek: , * Swahili: * Vietnamese: , , References * American Heritage Dictionary of the English Language Fourth Edition, Houghton Mifflin Company 2003. Etymology 2 Calque of Arabic (’umm, mother). Noun # Something that is the greatest or most significant of its kind. #: "The great duel, the mother of all battles has begun." — Saddam Hussein Related terms * mother of all Translations * Catalan: mare * Finnish: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: אֵם (em) * Latin: * Sinhala: අම්මා * Slovene: * Swahili: Etymology 3 Shortened from Alternative spellings * mutha Noun # motherfucker. # A striking example. #* #* #* #* Synonyms * MF, mofo, motherfucker, mutha Translations Category:1000 English basic words Category:Family af:mother am:mother ar:mother an:mother as:mother ast:mother az:mother zh-min-nan:mother ca:mother da:mother de:mother et:mother el:mother es:mother fa:mother fr:mother fy:mother ko:mother hy:mother hr:mother io:mother it:mother kn:mother kk:mother sw:mother ku:mother lo:mother la:mother lv:mother lt:mother li:mother hu:mother ml:mother nl:mother ja:mother no:mother oc:mother pl:mother pt:mother ru:mother simple:mother sk:mother sr:mother fi:mother sv:mother tl:mother ta:mother te:mother th:mother tr:mother uk:mother vi:mother vo:mother zh:mother